The How We Met Series
by KeepThisaSecret
Summary: Dean/Haley The on-going first meeting one-shots... SPN/OTH Every chapters a different story.
1. Naked, Wet, & Soapy

_**A/N: I kind of did this in a hurry. I was really stress see how I wasn't suppose to work tonight. One of the girls called in sick at the last minute and I had to deal with the fall out, but it's o.k. she's really sick. I'm runny on no sleep. So please don't be to harsh with the comments. I tried to get as much as I could in with the little time frame I had today. I hope it was successful. If there are word fragments, and sentence faults people understand that I was in a hurry. I would have like to have been able to make the shower scene it self more graphic, and entertaining, but once again timeframe. Anyways, I hope you like it. Expect more soon. Leave me so feedback. I love me some feedback.**_

The dimly lit hallway was empty. No hormone crazed teenager you'd normally see in college roaming the grounds. It seemed like everything was at a stand still, which was about the best thing a guy like Dean Winchester could think of at the moment. Chasing demons all his life along side his father made little things like peace and quiet so enjoyable. It's not that he didn't like his life fighting demon and stopping the root of all evil, it just seemed like that was all he'd ever do. When Sam invited him to spend the weekend at Stanford he could hardly pass up the chance to experience the pure innocence of being a normal guy. And what the normal guy needed was a hot shower.

Dean followed the instruction Sammy had giving him which led straight to the shower room. The sign on the door read _CO-ER RESTROOM._ "Now there's a thought." He mumbled to himself.

Before he pushed the door open he noticed the only other light in the hallways coming from the room next door.

"Who'd be up," He said glanced at his watch. "At 4:22 in the morning."

Shrugging it off as the way of the college folk opened the door. His hand creped against the cool tile on the wall finally finding the switch though it barely brought a halo of light into the room. The room consisted of one sink, one overly large toilet, and a nice size shower. It would do for now. Pressing the lock for the 2nd time, failing with each try he finally gave in. Anyone could walk in and catch him naked. The thought was both a turn on, and a total nightmare. What if Jimbo comes in here looking for his next bone? Jim just so happened to be Sam's across the hall gay neighbor. He made every indication he was interested which totally freak him out. Every time Jim would come around he would find himself hiding behind Sam, using him as a shield, or in this case a faster escape. He also figured he had a thing for baby face Sam which he would exploit with great pleasure at a later date.

The thought of Jim cornering him in the shower, Ekkk… shivers coursed through him. It reminds me of the time Uncle Bobby told me if I ever found myself in jail, never to drop the soap. "Enough of this." He cursed himself. The sooner he got in the shower, the sooner he'd be out and far away from plaguing thoughts of Jim. The light humming was barely noticeable as he stripped to bare skin. He made his way into the only available stall, and setting the right pace of the spray before stepping under. The music came through louder. The sounds of an old classic foreigner song, "Cold as Ice" died down, slowly following a late 80's girly hit by Pat Benatar. "Oh no, not Love is a Battlefield." Before he knew it he was tapping, belting out the lyrics. All thoughts of Jim completely vanished.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield _

The lyrics mixed with a strong male voice woke Haley from a very peaceful sleep. The bright light beaming down on her hurt her eyes. Usually her night consist of reading a book with the Classic 80's hits blaring in the background.

She must have fallen asleep; the book lay limp across her stomach. She shifted to a sitting position. Laughing out to the insane noise coming from the other side of the wall. "Man, he's really getting down."

Looking down at her grungy close she realized she hadn't showered, and today was going to be one of the longest of her life. She needed to be as fresh possible. Grabbing her towel, and some soap Haley set out for the Bathroom, and the voice that led inside. She looked through the fog angling in one the voice, not missing a beat. Dean oblivious to her presence kept right on singing, _"Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?"_ He gestured with his hand, grinding his body to the beat.

She watched a faint image of the movements, and clasped her hands to her mouth, for she feared the show would end to soon. _"And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?" _

She couldn't help but sing along, _"There's no way this will die"_ Dean heard the voice kick up, and join in. The first thing that came to mind was Jim, and had him screaming for dear life.

Haley heard the high pitch scream, and watched his figure still. "Are you all right in there?" She asked, hesitant to come any closer. He might pounce.

Dean stuck his head out the curtain, his face and hair full of soap. "Do you mind?" He yelled in her direction. Before she could reply he ducked back in. He was very cute; even with the soap all over his face she could still tell his was a real fox.

Wiping the soap from his eyes he tried to see through the almost clear curtain. No such luck, but the shadow on the ceiling crept closer. Before he could protest the shower curtain was being drawn back and a very naked lady stepped in. "I don't mind at all." Dean swallowed his tongue as she stepped under the spray.

All sound drown away as he watched the water beat down on her almost snow white skin and felt himself spring to life. NOT NOW! He cursed himself.

"Are you done hoggin all the hot water?" She teased, stepping around him, barely brushing her thigh against his hip.

"Actually I wasn't." He admitted, and it was the truth. The soap in his hair ran down in puddles down his face, and chest. He had his hands cupped over his member.

"I can share." She prompted leaning her head back holding on to the wall for support. Her eyes connecting with his, "Unless…." The word drawn out. Her accent was cute, kind of mid-southern. "you could be a gentlemen and let me shower by myself."

The look in her eyes were all to familiar, lust with a hint of reckless. "I'm no gentlemen." He admits, taking the bait.

"That's what I thought." Turning away from him, he thought she meant to leave before she looked over her shoulder her wet hair dangling down her small back, "wash my back."

Dumbfounded he replies, "Umm, yeah…sure." Taking the soap she offered in his hand he back to lather his hands. Lightly pressing his hand across her shoulders, practically petting her. She began to shuddered, and moved a back until she was up against the hard wall of his chest. Being bold he moved his hands from her shoulder on down. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her tender flesh. Never had she felt so wanton, so out of control. He cupped and plucked, "Yes, like that. That feels so good." His hands travel lower cupping her, filling her. She couldn't control the intensity. He caught her mouth with his as she came. She went limp in his arms. With his lips plundering hers, she couldn't help but feel once again overwhelmed. He gripped her thighs up around his waist.

"I've never done this before." She whispered against his lips. Those magic words made him pause. She was innocent, but she didn't act it.

"It should be special." He loosened his grip on her thighs. "You deserve to have your first time with someone you love, and not just some guy you scared the shit out of in the shower."

Her body slide down his front, causing his body to jerk. "I'm sorry." Resting his forehead to hers. "I'll get over it, but you won't, if we'd had sex."

"You're mighty full of yourself. Aren't you?" She accused him with all the anger she could grind up.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…. It would just be sex, and nothing more. You don't seem like the type of woman to take sex lightly." He told her, and he new it was true. She practically breathe commitment.

"No I don't. Thanks for that." She said, looking everywhere but his face.

"No problem." Nothing could save him from this awkward moment.

She thought back to when she'd first caught sight of him. His shriek was undeniable adorable. "Did I really scare you?"

"God yes!" He braced his hands against the wall. "I thought you were Jim coming to molest me."

"Jim…" She broke out in a fit of giggles. "That's rich." She was practically falling over.

"What's so funny?" The image of Jim making a pass at him didn't sound funny to him.

"Jim's harmless." She said pressing her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the hysterical laughter. She could just picture her good friend Jim chasing this poor guy around campus. He was swoon worthy.

"That's easy for you to say. He doesn't look at you like a piece of meat." And if he did, well he'd just have to rip his heart out.

"He may come off as flirty and obnoxious, but he's really just a sweet guy." She and Jim had been friend's practically since birth.

"Thanks for the insight." It wasn't what he expected from her. "I'm Dean by the way." He extended his hand.

"Good to know." She stepped around him, called over her shoulder stepping out of the shower.

"Whoa, wait!" He yelled after her. All but falling out of the shower. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Some things are better left a mystery." She said tying the towel around her body.

"That's hardly fair." He stuck out his bottom lip. Maybe the sad bit would win some points.

Walking to the door, she called waved bye without turning. "Have a nice life Dean."

Before she stepped out Dean caught the inscription on her towel. "I'll be seeing you Haley." He whispered to himself. He needed a cold, cold shower.

_**A/N - ONE-SHOTS WILL CONTINUE...**_


	2. If Only in My Dreams

Dean drifted in and out of conscious sleep, he dreamed. The dream was always the same.

She would come, this beautiful angel. His angel. She first appeared in his dreams 6 months

before. She would always appear the same. He'd never seen her face till now. She was so

shy, it made him ache. How could she be just a dream?

She came out of the darkness in her white gown with a peaceful smile on her face. "I knew

you'd come back for me." She whispered against his skin, wrapping her arms around him.

His gathered her closer. Her warmth was comforting, her smell was intoxicating, and her

voice brought him so much joy. "I will always come back for you, no matter what may

happen. Know that I will never leave you. Even if this is all we could ever have." His

words echoed through the silence.

She pulled back, still wrapped in his arms. "Is it enough for you?"

"Yes, it's more than enough." Bringing her closer so they were barely a breath apart. "I'd

rather have you here." His hand tipped her chin up, and he slowly closed the gap between

them. "Then not have you at all." His lips lightly brushed hers, causing Goosebumps to

form. He was very gentle at first. Her sigh urging him to deepen the kiss. His hands began

to roam down her back, stopping at her hips—bringing her in tighter against him.

She broke free breathless and dazed. When he finally opened his eyes she confessed, "I

think I love you."

He couldn't help but smile. He'd never felt anything like this before, she was his first, and

only. "I know I love you." He said with out a moment's hesitation. "You know, I never

thought I'd find someone that would complete me. As it turns out I only see you in my

dreams. Are you real?"

"Of course I am silly. You just have to find me. Please find me." She pleaded burying her

face in his jacket.

"I promise." He whispered resting his cheek against her head. "I will find you my love."

Everything became hazy. Dean could feel himself slipping away.

Haley gripped him harder to her. "You can't go yet. We haven't had much time."

Haley lurched off the lounge chair, gasping for air. "Damn it!" She knew this moment

would come. She didn't want it to end so soon. Every time they would get close to

revealing their identities, they would be yanked out of the dream.

The door opened, and a tall man that I knew as my newest handler poked his head in,

"Your on in 5 Haley."

"Thanks you Lucas. I'll be out in a minute." She said straightening her close that had

become rumpled from sleep.

The spot light shown down across the stage of the crowded bar. All the faces were

blocked out. I stood up to the microphone and everything faded away. "My name is

Haley James, and I wrote this song for the guy in my dreams. It's called 6 months"

15 minutes earlier

Dean woke to the sound of running water. Sam stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed

with his game face on. "You look like shit and I'm guessing it because you had another

dream."

Dean said nothing. Sam could never understand this feeling. "O.k. I'll take that as a yes."

Taking a seat on the bed across from Dean. "You know man if you wanna talk." Cutting

him off with a grunt that was so abrupt it couldn't have been stopped. "Or not. Your

choice."

He picked up the shirt and threw it at Dean landing in on top of his head. "Get dressed

we're goin out."

"I don't want to."

"To bad! Get dress, and I'll see you in 5."

"Whatever!" He yelled throwing the covers over his head. "What the hell!" Was all he

could say as his body was tossed on the ground. "What was that for?"

"Now that your up. I'll be waiting in the car."

Within 2 minutes Dean was out the door and behind the wheel. "Where are we goin?"

"Haley James is playing at the bar up the road."

"The chick music you've been making me listen to all the way up here?"

"That's right. Get over it Dean."

In the crowded bar, one set ended and another began. Dean sat with his back to the stage.

"I'll have beer. Better yet make it a shot of whiskey."

"My name is Haley James, and I wrote this song for the guy in my dreams. It's called 6

months."

The voice struck a cord in Dean. All thoughts of getting plastered lost, taken over by the

angels voice. It was her. Right in front of him.

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
_Her voice rolled over the crowd sending him into over drive.

"Dean,… man you o.k.?"

"It's her Sam."

"Her who? Who are you talking about?"

"The girl in my dreams."

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

"The one you been so messed up about? Dude there's no way."

"I'm telling you it's her. The same voice, same features, right down to the hair. I've got

to see her."

_Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

"Dean wait… you can't." Sam voice echoed through the room. Dean was already

rounding the tables. Never taking his eyes off her, he willed her to notice him.

Haley's eyes searched the crowd. Faces faintly passing by. One stood out through all the

rest. Her voice faltered and all that was left was background music.

He was staring up at her. The guy she waited all her life to find was stand right in front of

her.

Dean held out his arms, and she didn't hesitate to leap into them.

"I knew you'd find me." Her hands cupped both his cheeks.

"I never thought I would, but here we are." He pulled her tightly against him, his body

was rock hard. He felt so different, but so much the same. His lips descended upon hers,

drowning out the noises of the bar so the only thing audible was pure satisfaction.

She pulled away, "What's your name?"

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester, and I'm pretty sure your Haley James." She held up her

hands in surrender. "You caught me."

'Yes I did and I'm never letting go."

"I wouldn't let you if you tried." Before they could kiss again Sam stepped up, "Dean…

Do you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah, thanks." Then he scoop Haley off her feet and carried her out the bar.

Sam was left to fend for himself.

The End


End file.
